The invention relates to a method for the digital peak value measurement for ultrasonic test pulses with a predetermined pulse repetition frequency, in which the received signal, after amplification, is present at a comparator circuit the output of which is connected within a predetermined time slot, periodically generated, for the expected signal time range, to a memory which is reset at the beginning of the time slot.